


The Past and Now

by Samantha_Hobson



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Human & Country Names Used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Hobson/pseuds/Samantha_Hobson
Summary: Russia stumbles upon China crying one night and wants to help. So, he listens and discovers more about his dear lover.





	The Past and Now

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hetalia, only my ideas and this story.

Google Translate was used in the making of this story. I apologize if something is said wrong.

~~~~

     Russia was at his home bored out of his mind. He already finished his paperwork and managed to keep his little sister away from his house. He cleaned the most used rooms and even cooked a little snack. He couldn't bug America because he was visiting Canada for some 'Brother Time' which probably consisted of Russia's poor icy nation friend getting hurt with a baseball again. America really needed to learn how to control his strength.

     Russia sighed and looked around his office with a half-lidded gaze. Finally, his eyes landed on the picture of himself and his lover, China, that was on his desk. He smiled and picked it up. He and China had been together for enough years to feel completely comfortable in each-others presence. It was wonderful to be able to just  _feel_ that the other loves you with a single touch, no need for words. To be so close to her made Russia truly happy. With that thought he placed the picture back in its spot and decided to visit his beloved. She did say that he was always welcome.

     With a burst of will he was at China's front door. It was rather dark, inside and out, which was unusual. China would almost always have one light on so that if someone needed to find shelter or to talk with her they could find her house in the rural area. He knocked on the door and waited patiently for her to say 'Deng yi hui er!' (One moment!) or to hear footsteps hurrying over. A few moments passed and he heard neither. He wondered if China had gone out and figured he should just let himself in. Taking out the spare key that was given to him he unlocked the door and stepped in to the dark house. Thanks to the windows and the bright, full moon he could see enough to move around without harming himself.

     He was going to wait in the guest room he would use when China wasn't home to cuddle with him in her bed when he heard the sound of sobbing. Worry settled in Russia's gut. The crying was so . . . broken. Then, a shrill yell filled with anger and anguish rang out through the house with a crash soon following it. Russia's fear and worry grew higher for China causing him to sprint to the area the noise came from. Throwing open the back door he found his smaller lover. She was standing on the porch in her long sleeved nightgown, breathing harshly, tears staining her face and shimmering in the moonlight, and one of her tea sets smashed on the wooden planks a few feet away from her.

     Russia ran over to China and embraced her small form. She cried out in anger and pushed against him, trying to break his hold. Out of fear and desperation he held on to her as tight as he could and rocked them back and forth. She cries of fury faded to cries of sorrow as she slowly accepted his comfort. By the time her arms wrapped around him to return the embrace she was wailing and sobbing in broken Mandarin. Russia gently sat the two of them on the porch and held her in his lap while she had her emotional breakdown.

     He was beyond worried for her by now. What on Earth could cause her this much pain? Who hurt her so badly that she would purposely throw her glass tea set and shatter it against the floor?

     After about fifteen minutes of crying in to his chest China was calm enough for his to make out what she was saying. "That selfish, backstabbing, stupid, womanizing, bái chī. Wǒ tǎoyàn tā. I hate him. I hate him, aru!"

     Russia rubbed large circles on China's back. "Who do you hate, Yao?"

     She dried her face with her sleeved before looking up at him. "Luómǎ! Er, Rome! I hate him, aru."

     He was confused now. He had heard of the Great Rome and had even seen him during a few fights with the Axis in WWII, but he was dead. How could he be causing his China so much grief now? "Why do you hate him?"

     She sighed and carefully turned so that her back was to his chest. "Ivan, I . . . don't know if you want to hear _why_ , aru."

     He slid his arms around her stomach and placed his head on top of hers. "Of course I do, Yao! He somehow made  **my** China upset, and I want to know how. Besides, talking about it might make you feel better."

     "Ivan, it has to do with a past relationship of mine. I know you don't like hearing about those, aru."

     Now he was questioning if he wanted to hear. But, he considered China's earlier outburst, decided weather he liked it or not she needed to talk about it. "It's okay. You can tell me, Da? I will be good and listen."

     China looked back at him and gave her love a small smile. "If you are sure, aru. I will tell you." She settled back in his embrace. "I . . . Many years ago, when I first met Rome, he was a small child nation. I would see him every few years and he would appear older 'till the day he reached his age limit. He was always flirtatious and he'd somehow find these dishonorable ways to make me smile. Er, dishonorable just means that it was not traditional for my people, aru. He was a Westerner after all. Someway, somehow, we fell in love. We became the first personifications to wed." A sharp intake of breath from Russia made China pause and look up at him.

     "Y-you were  _married?"_

     China smiled and nodded. "Yes, aru. I was married to Rome for a long time. But that was the past. I have you now, aru." Russia calmed himself and gestured for her to continue. "Well, even though we were married he would flirt with other women. I did not think ill of him as it was the nature of he and his people. So many years after we were married he left for a war. This happened every so often so I, as usual, kissed his scars before he left. Including the ones my country inflicted on him. It was my way of sending him off with luck, aru. He . . . He was gone for many years, aru. I didn't think ill of him then either, I just figured the war was lasting for a long time. Although I was worried because he wasn't responding to my letters, I reasoned that he was too busy fighting. It wasn't until many years later that I got received word that Rome had fallen."

     China paused to wipe the tears filling her eyes. Russia couldn't help but squeeze her in an attempt of comfort. Although he knew how it felt to lose someone you loved, he didn't know what it was like to lose the person you fell in love with. Especially since it was rare for a country to die. He then realized China's hesitance to attack Italy on the beach and the pained look on her face when Rome showed up to try and protect his grandson. It made sense now. A low growl from China snapped him out of his thoughts. "I was told by North Italy and Germany that Rome was able to visit this world from time to time and had done so to see his grandsons on occasion. I feel . . . betrayed. He is able to visit, so why hasn't he visited  _me?!_ Not for a long time or anything, but to at least say . . . to at least say 'goodbye?' "

     The anger in her voice died and gave away her sadness. Russia turned her to face him and kissed her forehead. "Maybe he is afraid to approach you? From what I've heard, he did leave this world very suddenly."

     She sighed and leaned in to his chest. "You're probably not happy with me, are you?"

     "It is actually the opposite. I am very happy that you told me. I love you, Yao. I want to listen when you need to talk. I am here for you, Da?"

     A smile graced her features and she placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you too, Ivan." A silent moment passed before China looked up at the moon. "Stay with me?"

     "Of course."


End file.
